


Hey Rich

by stranger_thanfiction



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: :(, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sad, give them a happy ending u fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thanfiction/pseuds/stranger_thanfiction
Summary: Eddie’s letter to Richie once the Loser’s leave Derry.Chapter 2 Spoilers Man!!!!





	Hey Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are coming for the other piece I’m doing, but I have feelings and emotions about this movie.

<strike> Hey baby </strike>

<strike> hey richie </strike>

<strike> im not mad about my body </strike>

<strike> Stan needs you to know </strike>

<strike> i wish that  </strike>

Hey Rich,

I’m okay, if you’re wondering. 

It’s kinda nice here, I never need my inhaler or have to worry about the germs. 

Stanny’s here, too. 

When I woke up, I found him sitting in a tree, binoculars in hand, a bright smile on his face.

I didn’t even know Stan could smile like that, Chee.

It’s clean here, but it’s like home. I don’t mean New York, or Chicago, or Atlanta, or wherever you and Bill are in California, but it’s that feeling when we were all together.

I have our group picture tacked up, and all of Mike’s books waiting for him. Stan and I found one of the old blankets we used, and I even have the hammock set up. 

I could find enough hammocks for all of us, but you and I both know I want to share. 

I watch you guys a lot, almost as much as Stan watches the birds. Ben and Bevvie are in love, finally, I thought for a second she was gonna end up with Bill. He’s doing okay too—he’s putting us in a book if you can believe it. Hopefully this one has a better ending. Mike’s traveling a lot, but he’s the happiest he’s been in a long while.

You’re not though, Rich. I can’t come see you, I can only sit and watch you cry and hold our old pictures. 

What was it Mike said, nothing lasts forever?

We ran out of time, Chee. I thought that seeing you would’ve been enough, but

I should’ve shared, I should’ve told you, but I was scared. 

Either way, Richie, I’m here waiting for you whenever you’re ready. 

Maybe then we can figure this out. 

Until then, my love, 

Eds

Ps: please take your time. Stan’s got enough birds to watch for a while, and I’ve got to watch the five of you for a little bit longer. 


End file.
